Conventionally, as a container that contains a variety of contents, in order to protect the contents from moisture, a container that is sealed when the contents are contained in a storing chamber of the container and is opened when the contents are take out for use has been used. However, the contents may deteriorate due to moisture in the storing chamber in the period between the time when the contents are sealed inside the storing chamber of the container and the time when the container body is opened by the user. Thus, in PTL1, for example, a humidity control container including a moisture absorption layer that contains a hygroscopic inorganic filler (desiccant) on a wall of the container body has been proposed.
Further, PTL2 proposes a humidity control container in which a moisture absorption layer disposed between an innermost layer and an outermost layer is composed of a plurality of layers. Specifically, the moisture absorption layer disposed between the innermost layer and the outermost layer is composed of a first moisture absorption layer (a first resin composition layer) and a second moisture absorption layer (a second resin composition layer) disposed outside the first moisture absorption layer. When the humidity control container is configured in the above described manner, moisture from the outside air is absorbed by the second moisture absorption layer located outside and hardly reaches the first moisture absorption layer. Thus the moisture in the storing chamber can be intensively absorbed by the first moisture absorption layer, and the moisture absorbing performance in the storing chamber can be enhanced.